Go Home
by Sentimental Aquamarine
Summary: Butuh waktu 3 tahun bagi Sasuke untuk dapat pulang dan melihatnya kembali. Butuh waktu selama 3 tahun baginya untuk menyadari bahwa melarikan diri dari masalah itu tidak ada gunanya. Dan, butuh waktu selama itu pula, sosok yang dirindukannya harus menunggu kedatangannya untuk pulang.


**Disclaimer : Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuFemNaru**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typos, Absurd, Alur kecepatan dan lainnya**

**Summary : Butuh waktu 3 tahun bagi ****Sasuke**** untuk dapat pulang dan melihatnya kembali. Butuh waktu selama 3 tahun baginya untuk menyadari bahwa melarikan diri dari masalah itu tidak ada gunanya. Dan, butuh waktu selama itu pula, sosok yang dirindukannya harus menunggu kedatangannya untuk pulang.**

**Go Home**

**By**

**Sentimental Aquamarine**

Semuanya berjalan terasa lambat baginya, waktu seakan menahannya untuk tetap berada di situasi ini. Dia benci kondisinya yang menyedihkan sekarang ini, kekacauan yang membuatnya kehilangan hampir semua yang ia miliki, termasuk seseorang yang berharga baginya. Ditegukknya kembali gelas berisi vodka itu, kemudian menyuruh seorang bartender yang berdiri dibelakang meja bar untuk kembali mengisi gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

"Anda sudah terlalu banyak minum, tuan." Ucap sang bartender.

"Aku tak butuh komentarmu." Ucap pemuda berambut emo itu tajam kemudian menghentakan gelas kosong miliknya ke meja, mengisyaratkan kepada sang bartender untuk mengisi kembali gelasnya.

"Terserah anda saja." Ujar sang bartender tidak ingin berdebat terlalu lama dengan pemuda yang hampir mabuk dihadapannya itu.

Pemuda itu meraih gelas dihadapannya berniat untuk kembali meneguk isi gelas itu, tapi niatnya terhenti saat sebuah tangan pucat menahan pergerakannya dan merampas gelas miliknya. Pemuda itu menatap tajam sang pelaku yang dengan seenaknya merampas minumannya.

"Hentikan! Kau sudah mabuk." Perintah sang pelaku perampasan.

"Aku tidak mau." Ucap pemuda emo itu sembari menepis tangan pemuda disebelahnya dengan kasar.

Pemuda emo itu kembali meraih gelas dihadapannya, tapi gagal karena pemuda disebelahnya dengan cepat mengambil gelas itu terlebih dahulu.

"What do you want, bastard?" Tanya pemuda itu tajam. Pemuda itu menahan emosinya, terlihat dari raut wajahnya yang mengeras.

"Just take you go home, ototou." Jawab pria itu melembut saat mengucapkan kata ototou diujung kalimatnya. Pemuda emo itu mendengus geli, walau mabuk dia masih dapat mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh lawan bicaranya itu.

"Go home? For what?" Tanya pemuda itu mengejek.

"…."

"For what, Itachi?"

"…."

Pria yang dipanggil Itachi itu hanya diam dan memandang pemuda yang berada dihadapannya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Pemuda emo itu tertawa mengejek kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya kembali.

"Bahkan kau saja tidak tahu untuk apa aku pulang."

"Pulanglah….pulanglah untuknya." Ucap Itachi.

"Dan melihat keadaannya yang menyedihkan itu? Tidak akan!" Tolak pemuda emo itu.

"Dia menunggumu, ototou."

"…."

"Selama ini dia bertahan untukmu. Tidakkah kau iba karenanya?"

"…."

"Pulanglah, aku yakin dia pasti senang akan kedatanganmu."

"Aku tidak bisa"

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa?" Tanya Itachi.

"Kau tidak mengerti, Itachi," Lirih pemuda emo itu. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti." Lirihnya semakin dalam.

"Apa yang tidak kumengerti?!" Bentak Itachi pada adiknya itu seraya mencengkram kerah kemejanya. Cukup sudah dia menahan emosinya, dia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kekeraskepalaan adiknya itu.

"Katakan apa yang selama ini tidak kumengerti?" Tanya Itachi masih dengan mencengkram kerah kemeja lawan bicaranya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak bisa pulang." Ucap pemuda emo itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak bisa pulang?"

"…."

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Sasuke!" Teriak Itachi tepat diwajah pemuda emo bernama Sasuke itu.

Sasuke tak menjawab, dengan kasar ditepisnya cengkraman Itachi dari kerah kemeja mnya.

"Tak kusangka Uchiha Sasuke yang kukenal, ternyata seorang pengecut seperti ini." Ucap Itachi mengejek.

"Jangan sebut aku pengecut, brengsek!" Bentak Sasuke kemudian mendaratkan pukulannya ke wajah tampan Itachi.

Itachi menyekah sudut bibirnya yang robek dengan kasar. Pemuda berumur 23 tahun itu meringis saat rasa perih mulai terasa akibat dari pukulan Sasuke.

"Apa julukan yang paling pantas untukmu, kalau bukan pengecut, huh?" Ejek Itachi.

"Shut up!" bentak Sasuke.

"Kau bahkan tidak punya nyali untuk mengunjunginya." Lanjut Itachi.

"Aku bilang tutup mulutmu, brengsek!" Bentak Sasuke.

Bruuaggh!

Sasuke kembali melayangkan tinjunya kearah Itachi, mengakibatkan Itachi terdorong karena pukulan Sasuke yang telak mengenai perutnya. Itachi tidak tinggal diam, salah satu mahasiswa Tokyo University itu menangkis tendangan Sasuke yang hampir mengarah ke wajahnya. Itachi menangkap kaki Sasuke dan memelintirnya, membuat sang pemilik kaki merintih kesakitan.

Sasuke meraih sebuah kursi yang dekat dengannya, mengangkat kursi itu dan memukulkannya pada tubuh Itachi. Itachi refleks melepaskan pegangannya pada kaki Sasuke, dia merasakan tubuhnya sakit, begitu juga dengan kepalanya. Itachi tertunduk, cairan berwarna merah pekat menetes dan mengotori lantai tempatnya berpijak.

Sepertinya kursi itu juga menghantam kepalanya. Itachi menatap tajam kearah Sasuke yang masih menahan sakit dikakinya karena perbuatannya. Aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi padamu, batin Itachi.

Perkelahian antara kakak dan adik itu tak terelakkan. Para pengunjung club malam yang tidak jauh dari area perkelahian antara keduanya mencoba melerai mereka. Butuh lebih dari dua orang untuk menahan Sasuke agar pemuda itu diam dan berhenti merontah dari kuncian para laki-laki yang memeganginya.

"Lepaskan aku! Kemari kau Itachi, akan kubunuh kau!" raungnya gila.

Itachi sudah kehabisan tenaga, melawan Sasuke yang sedang mabuk benar-benar bukan ide bagus. Dia tak menyangka pukulan adiknya 3 kali lipat lebih kuat saat mabuk. Itachi meringis kesakitan saat dirasakannya kepalanya berdenyut hebat. Sepertinya efek dari hantaman kursi yang dilayakan oleh Sasuke padanya mulai bereaksi.

"Kepalamu berdarah tuan. Mari saya antar ke rumah sakit" tawar seorang bartender yang jugha ambil alih dalam menengahi perkelahian antara kedua saudara itu.

"Terima kasih. Saya bisa pergi sendiri." Tolak Itachi halus.

"Anda yakin?" Tanya bartender itu memastikan.

Itachi mengangguk, meyakinkan kepada bartender itu bahwa dia bisa pergi ke rumah sakit sendiri. Pemuda itu menatap Sasuke datar, membuat yang bersangkutan bereaksi.

"What do you see, bastard?!" Teriak Sasuke.

"You're a loser." Ucap Itachi hampir tidak terdengar tapi dapat diartikan dengan jelas oleh Sasuke. Itachi menyeringai kemudian berlalu meninggalkan club malam itu dan juga Sasuke yang tengah meraung.

"Kembali kau, brengsek!" Teriak Sasuke seperti kesetanan. "I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" raungnya kembali.

"Tenanglah, bung." Ucap salah satu lelaki yang tengah memegangi Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku, bangsat!" rontah Sasuke

Seminggu setelah perkelahian di club malam itu, Itachi tidak pernah lagi menampakkan dirinya dihadapan Sasuke. Seperti hari ini, ketika Sasuke baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja, pemuda emo itu tak menemukan sang kakak di apartement sederhananya. Padahal sebelum kejadian itu, Itachi sering datang berkunjung. Sekedar membawakan persedian tomat dan menyapa Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke selalu tidak bersikap ramah setiap kali Itachi datang berkunjung ke apartementnya.

Sasuke mendengus geli, menyadari pemikirannya. Bukankah ini yang dia inginkan, dengan tidak adanya Itachi yang selalu mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, itu semakin membuatnya dengan mudah melupakan masalahnya dan juga melupakan orang itu.

Pemuda emo itu berjalan ke arah dapur, membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil minuman bersoda. Sasuke meneguk minuman bersoda itu sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sasuke duduk di tepi tempat tidur, meneguk minumannya dengan rakus. Sasuke meremas kaleng minuman itu hingga remuk kemudian melemparnya ke tong sampah.

Sasuke bangkit, berniat untuk melangkah ke kamar mandi saat tanpa sengaja dompet yang ia simpan di saku celananya terjatuh. Sasuke memungut dompetnya yang terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah foto yang tersimpan rapi di dalam dompetnya. Sesaat nafas Sasuke tercekat, pemuda itu menatap foto itu dengan mata sayu.

Sasuke jatuh terduduk, tangannya masih menggenggam dompetnya. Sepasang mata onyx itu menutup, entah kenapa sejauh apapun ia berlari, selama apapun waktu yang ia butuhkan untuk melupakan orang itu, sekeras apapun usahanya untuk melenyapkan bayang-bayang orang itu dari hidupnya, dia tetap saja tidak bisa.

"Kau membuatku susah." Ucap Sasuke parau.

#Flashback

Tokyo, 26 Mei 2011

Sasuke melangkah pasti menuju salah satu kursi disudut café itu. Pemuda emo itu merogoh kantung celananya mengambil korek dan menyulut rokok yang sudah bertengger manis diujung bibirnya kemudian menyesapnya dan menghembuskannya ke udara. Pemuda itu menyunggingkan senyum saat melihat seseorang yang akan ia temui sebantar lagi sedang duduk manis membelakanginya.

Pemuda itu melangkah semakin cepat kemudian saat sudah sampai tanpa ragu Sasuke memeluk seseorang itu dari belakang. "Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, jangan merokok saat kau bersamaku Sasuke." Ujar gadis pirang yang tengah didekap oleh Sasuke dari belakang itu.

"Maaf sayang." Ucap Sasuke kemudian membuang puntung rokok itu dan menginjaknya dilantai. Gadis pirang itu mengerling mata bosan.

"Jadi kita akan pergi kemana malam ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya menggenggam tangan mungil gadis dihadapannya. "Terserah kau saja." Jawab gadis itu sekenannya.

"Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita pergi menonton?" tawar Sasuke

"Dan menonton film sadis favoritmu itu? Aku tidak mau." Tolak gadis itu.

"Pergi ke rumah Suigetsu?"

"Ke rumah dia lagi? Yang benar saja, kau ingin aku mati kebosanan karena melihat kalian bermain kartu semalaman suntuk?" ujar gadis itu seraya mengembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal.

Sasuke tertawa kecil, kekasihnya itu benar-benar ekspresif sekali. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bukit dibelakang kuil?" tawar Sasuke.

"Disana pasti sudah banyak orang, kita tidak akan kebagian tempat, Sasuke."

Sasuke menghembuskan nafasnya pelahan, menatap manik gadis itu dengan intens. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam tangan gadis pirang itu. "Aku punya tempat yang bagus untuk kita malam ini." Ucap gadis itu seraya menarik tangan Sasuke untuk keluar dari café tersebut.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang di pelabuhan kota Tokyo dan duduk di ujung dermaga. Kedua tampak asyik memandangi langit malam yang dihiasi bintang itu. Gadis pirang itu menyandarkan kepalanya dilengan kekar Sasuke. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke." Ucap gadis itu.

"Aku tahu itu dan kau juga tahu betapa aku mencintaimu 'kan?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas anggukan kepala oleh gadis itu.

"Ne, Sasuke. Apa yang kau sukai dariku?"

"Aku menyukai suara cemprengmu." Jawab Sasuke ringan dengan senyum yang terkembang diwajahnya. "Bagiku, suaramu sangat indah. Bahkan Celine Dion pun kalah."

"Kau memuji atau menghinaku, huh?!"

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan dengan duduk di dermaga dan saling mengobrol akan kegiatan mereka seharian itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan turun dengan deras di akhir bulan Mei tahun ini. Seorang gadis pirang sedang asyik memasak saat dengan tiba-tiba ada yang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Gadis itu mengernyit bingung, heran siapa yang bertamu ditengah hujan bergini.

Gadis itu melepasakan celemk dan menaruhnya di meja makan, kemudian bergegas membukakan pintu. "Iya sebentar." Sahutnya saat gedoran di pintu itu semakin menggila. Gadis itu membuka pintu dihadapannya dan terkejut saat mendapati seseorang yang ia kenali tengah berdiri dengan tubuh basah kuyup dan beberapa luka lebab diwajahnya.

"Sasuke!" Pekik gadis itu. "Ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya seraya menuntun pemuda itu untuk masuk ke dalam.

Setelah Sasuke selesai berganti pakaian, gadis itu langsung mengobati luka memar diwajah Sasuke. Sasuke meringi saat gadis pirang itu menaruh obat merah dilukanya. "Tahanlah, ini tidak akan lama."

Gadis itu mendudukan dirinya disamping Sasuke. "Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau babak belur seperti ini, Sasuke?" tanyanya khawatir. Sasuke menatap gadis itu, terbesit rasa bersalah saat melihat sepasang mata yang begitu ia sukai itu menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

Sasuke tersenyum hangat, berusaha menyakinkan sang gadis bahwa dia baik-baik saja dan luka lebam diwajahnya sama sekali tidak berarti apa-apa. "Aku baik-baik saja. " ucap Sasuke kemudian menarik gadis itu kedalam dekapannya.

Pemuda emo itu menghirup dalam aroma tubuh kekasihnya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher gadis itu. "Maaf…maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke selalu datang ke rumah gadisnya dengan kondisi yang selalu sama. Babak belur. Gadis bersurai pirang itu mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan lumayan jauh didepannya. Dia sangat penasaran, apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya itu sampai selalu pulang dengan kondisi babak belur.

Sasuke melangkah masuk kedalam sebuah gedung tua dipinggiran kota Tokyo tanpa tahu bahwa ada seseorang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya. Terlihat beberapa laki-laki bertubuh kekar berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada. Sasuke melangkah maju, bekas luka di wajahnya masih terlihat jelas.

"Tak kusangka kau masih berani datang kesini, bocah tengik."

"Apa yang harus kutakutkan dari seseorang sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke sembari memamerkan seringaiannya.

"Brengsek kau!" teriak lelaki itu kemudian berlari untuk menerjang Sasuke

Gadis pirang itu membulatkan matanya saat melihat Sasuke tersungkur ke lantai dengan lelaki betubuh kekar tengah menginjak dan menendang-nendang tubuhnya. "Aaargh!" erang Sasuke saat lelaki itu menginjak tangan kirinya yang berusaha mengambil sebuah kalung yang tiba-tiba saja terlepas dari lehernya saat ia dan lelaki itu berkelahi.

Gadis itu tidak sanggup lagi melihat semua penderitaan yang kekasihnya alami. Dengan cepat gadis itu berlari, berlari ke tubuh sang kekasihnya yang sudah tidak berdaya itu lagi. "Tidak! Hentikan!" teriaknya.

Sasuke menggerakkan kepalanya, melihat gadisnya yang tengah menangkup wajahnya. Bau anyir tercium oleh indera penciumannya. "Sasuke! Sadarlah." Isaknya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukan kekasihnya itu di tempat seperti ini. Yang dia tahu hanyalah menyelamatkan Sasuke yang tengah dihajar habis-habisan oleh lelaki kekar itu.

Salah seorang menarik lengan gadis pirang itu untuk menjauh dari tubuh Sasuke. Gadis itu merontah minta dilepaskan tapi tenaganya tidak cukup kuat. Lelaki itu mendudukannya di kursi kayu dengan kasar, kemudian mengikat tubuhnya dengan tali yang entah didapatnya dari mana.

"Kau kekasih Sasuke 'kan? Kalau begitu selamat menikmati pertunjukan kami bersama kekasih raven-mu itu." Ucapnya nyaris berbisik.

Dan beberapa saat setelahnya, peristiwa mengerikan itu terjadi. Sasuke dihajar habis-habisan oleh lelaki-lelaki itu di depan mata gadisnya. Pemuda itu mengerang saat kakinya dinjak untuk kesekin kalinya. Darah sudah mengucur keluar dari setiap bagian tubuhnya dan gadis pirang itu hanya bisa menonton tanpa bis aberbuat apa-apa.

Dia bahkan tidak sanggup untuk sekedar berteriak, dia hanya menangis saat orang-orang itu semakin gila memukuli Sasuke. Dua jam setelah itu, dirinya dilepaskan. Dengan cepat dia menghambur ketubuh Sasuke yang sudah mengenaskan itu. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir saat dilihatnya Sasuke sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Diguncang-guncangnya tubuh pemuda itu, tapi tetap saja tidak ada reaksi. Apa Sasuke-nya sudah meninggal?

"S-sasuke." Lirihnya tak terdengar.

#Flashback End

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke dinyatakan koma dan baru sadar setelah setahun lamaya dan gadisnya mendadak bisu. Dokter bilang kejadian yang dilihatnya itu menimbulkan traumatik yang amat dalam bagi gadis pirang itu. Setiap hari dia hanya melamun dan menangis. Membuatnya tampak menyedihkan.

Sasuke membuka matanya paksa. Dengan tiba-tiba pemuda itu bangkit dan bergegas keluar dari apartementnya. Sasuke berlari, tidak peduli dengan orang yang ia tabrak dan meneriakinya dengan kata-kata kasar. Sasuke semakin cepat berlari, peluh membanjiri wajah tampannya. Dia harus cepat sampai, dia harus menemui gadisnya. Meminta maaf karena sudah mengabaikannya.

Sasuke berlari memasuki kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Rumah yang sudah tiga tahun ini tidak ia kunjungi. Pemuda itu membuka pintu besar itu dengan paksa,membuat beberapa maid terkejut karena melihat tuan muda mereka datang dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan.

"Sasuke." Panggil gadis bersurai pirang pucat bernama Ino yang merupakan tuangan dari kakak laki-lakinya, Itachi. Tanpa memperdulikan panggialn Ino, Sasuke segera bergerak menuju lantai dua. Sasuke memelankan laju berlarinya saat dirinya hampir sampai disalah satu kamar bertuliskan 'Sasuke Room'.

Sasuke tampak ragu menyentuh knop pintu. "Masuklah, dia sudah lama menunggumu." Ucap seseorang yang sangat diyakini Sasuke adalah kakaknya. Sasuke memutar knop pintu dan melangkah masuk. Dilihatnya seorang gadis tampak berdiri membelakanginya. Sasuke melangkah maju, mendekati gadis bersurai pirang itu. Dan saat sudah sampai, Sasuke memeluk tubuh yang semakin mengurus itu dari belakang.

Greep

"Maaf…maafkan aku." Ucap Sasuke parau. Tubuh gadis itu menegang, dengan perlahan dia memutar tubuhnya. Dan terkejut saat mendapati, seseorang yang selama ini ia tunggu kepulangannya sedang berdiri dihadapannya.

"Maaf.." Lirih Sasuke lagi

Gadis itu memeluk Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba. "K-kenapa kau baru pulang?" tanyanya dengan berlinang air mata. "Maaf…ini salahku."

"Apa kau tidak tahu betapa aku merindukanmu, Sasuke?"

"Maaf.."

"Kau membuatku seperti tidak punya harapan lagi."

"Maaf…"

Hanya kata maaf yang selalu meluncur keluar dari bibir Sasuke. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, Sasuke." Ucap gadis pirang itu nyaris berbisik.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Tidak akan pernah. Maaf karenaku kau harus menderita." Ucap Sasuke seraya mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh gadis pirang itu.

The End

Pojok Suara :

What do you think about this fic?

Silakan menulis pendapat readers di kolom riview.


End file.
